Alternate history germany 1492-1945
by andrew.fuss.7
Summary: same as in the title.


**This was an essay for school, but why the hell not. I'm a history buff and just read this.**

Germany: an alternate history 1492-1945

In 1492 the newest king of Brandenburg (pre-pre-germany) , Sigmund the 1st, launched a fleet of 20 sea craft during the war for Ostpruben against the tectonic order and Poland (who were the defenders) to get to the so called 'New World' that the nations of Castile (pre-Spain) and Portugal had found. The war in Europe had been a success and in the Americas an army of 7,000 lead by a conquistador with the first colonists made the first German colony in modern-day Maine.

Soon a war came against bohemia for the conquest of her vassal, Silesia, and the bohemian territory of Breslau. With just Cleves (Brandenburg's only ally in this period) helping them, Brandenburg became victorious in a double war against the nation of Mecklenburg and her allies and bohemia and its allies. With the help of the huron-wyandot (Native American tribe that settled in modern-day Michigan and southern Canada) they conquered the tribe of the Iroquois.

As Europe went into chaos at the beginning of the 1500s, Brandenburg went into a golden age. They had about $20 octillion in their bank and an ever-growing population of 80 octillion. As war went into North America against Castile for its only colony in modern-day Florida and Europe against the Danish and Austrians (Holy Roman Emperor), Sigmund the 1st died and his heir Sigmund the 2nd became the new king of Brandenburg and with, an age of victories ahead in Europe, lead Brandenburg to take war against everyone as a militia was starting to be recruited for when the enemy started their counter-offensive and invasion of Brandenburg.

In 1507, Sigmund the 2nd did what his father could not and formed the kingdom of Prussia (Pre-Germany) becoming the first king of Prussia. With Prussia being formed, Sigmund then had his daughter (the soon to be first ever leading queen in German history) marry the prince of Albania and claimed Albania's throne.

Taking Albania's capital, Sigmund the 2nd died in 1523, his daughter became queen of the Prussian empire. Queen Susan the 1st became queen and empress of Prussia at the age of 32 and cemented an alliance between Prussia, the Incas, Great Britain, and the Mayas. The treaty stated that no matter what happened they would protect each other.

As Europe was reeling back from the reign of Sigmund the 2nd, Susan the 1st (live 1491- 1605, reign 1523-1605) set her sights on modern-day Australia, India, Africa, China, Asia, and South America. In 1609 Germany was finally formed by king Otto the 4th (lived 1591-1622, reigned 1609-1622) (who started his rule 4 years after Susan the 1st died).

Under the leadership of Sigmund the 3rd (Otto the 4th's grandson, lived from 1613-1758 and reigned from 1633-1758), they expanded into the Arabian peninsula, India, Asia, Africa, North America, China, Oceania (modern-Day Australia, New Zealand, Indonesia, and Malaysia) and South America, the navy of germany was the 2nd most powerful in the world along with getting millions of colonies in every continent of the world. Under Otto the 9th (lived 1789-1847, reigned 1807-1809, napoleon invaded germany and took berlin in 1809 and Otto the 9th then ruled from Warsaw, Poland from 1809-1812 then ruled from berlin again from 1813-1847). In 1847, Otto the 9th died and he had no heir. For 22 years, Germany would be in a war of succession to see who would become the next king of Germany. In 1869, Otto the 9th's best general became the king of Germany. King Bismarck (yes, it's Otto von Bismarck who said Germany would be unified through blood and iron.) the 1st (Born in 1821, died in 1905) became emperor of the German empire at age 48 from 1869-1894. He became replaced by Wilhelm the 1st at the age of 73 in 1894.

Wilhelm the 1st (lived 1810-1904, reigned 1894-1904) became leader of the empire at the age of 84 in 1894. 10 years later, Wilhelm the 1st died and his son and successor Wilhelm the 2nd (lived from 1884-1940, reigned from 1904-1923) became emperor of the German empire from 1904-1923. An end point for the German empire came on the date that will forever be known as Der Tag Des Todes (the day of death in English) for the Germans.

On June/24/1916 a total of 100,000 Anglo (British)-French aircraft bombed berlin and 85 million Frenchmen and 15 million British troops, along with 600 million Russian troops,34 billion Russian tanks,20,000 Russian aircraft and 5,000 Russian sea craft , 24,000 Danish infantry, 2,000 Danish tanks, 500 Danish aircraft and 12 Danish sea craft,150 Portuguese troops, 1,500 Portuguese tanks,3 Portuguese aircraft, 1 Portuguese sea craft, 760,000,000 Swedish troops, 950 Swedish aircraft,225 Swedish tanks, 2 Swedish Sea craft, 24,00 Norwegian troops, 3,500 Norwegian Tanks, 1,250 Norwegian aircraft, 2,300 Norwegian sea craft, 65,000 finish troops, 24,000 Finish tanks (all would be destroyed by germany because of them being light tanks), 950 Finish aircraft, and 90,000,000 Finish sea craft (equaling in a total of 35,536,775,343 tanks, troops, sea craft, aircraft for the invaders AKA the Allies) invaded Germany.

The Germans at this time had 516 trillion troops, 240 octillion aircraft, 480 octillion sea craft, and 120 ultra-octillion tanks. They pushed back the invaders and separated their forces to the fronts Germany was closest to. A total of 960 octillion people died in the 1st invasion of Germany. Wilhelm the 2nd promised revenge for those who lost loved ones.

On the western front, there were 15 billion troops, 20 trillion aircraft, 10 trillion sea craft and 20 ultra-octillion tanks fought for Germany. On the eastern, Swedish, Finish, Portuguese, Norwegian, and Danish fronts, the same amount fought for Germany on the other front. On 4/26/1917 Romania and Italy Invaded Germany with 640,000,000 Italian troops, 34,000 Italian tanks, 86,000 Italian aircraft, 3,450 Italian Sea craft, 45,000 Romanian troops, 2,300 Romanian tanks,3,650 Romanian aircraft, 250 Romanian sea craft (equaling in a total of 640,174,650).

A total of 96,000 people died in the 2nd invasion of Germany. Wilhelm the 2nd once again promised revenge, but this time told the German people that the people who planned these massacres were the French. The Italians and Romanians planned operation Lightning.

The plan was Italian and Romanian troops would take very important German cities and beat Germany in what they called 'lightning (very fast) war'. In the colonies, the German, British, French, Portuguese, Danish, Dutch, Belgian colonial government remained peaceful with each other, but the Italian-Romanian colonial government declared war on the German colonial government and planned another lightning war in the colonies. Germany had the same amount of troops that they had before they joined the war, repulsed (beat back) their Invaders and sent the same amount of the fronts they first fought on to the remaining 4 fronts of world war 1.

On 7/17/1917, Russia left World War 1 to deal with the Russian revolution that was about to happen and Germany sent its soldier that fought on the eastern, Scandinavian, and Baltic fronts and sent them to the western front. The Gallopi or Balkan (Modern-day Bulgaria, Turkey, Albania, Serbia, Romania, Greece, Croatia, Slovenia, Montenegro, Hungary) front ended on 8/21/17 in a central Power (Turkey, Bulgaria, Austria-Hungary, German Empire, Montenegro) Victory.

Turkey, Bulgaria and Austria-Hungary gained new lands and Romania became broke and made peace with the central powers. But Serbia remained as the last Balkan nation that wasn't a central power and made peace with the central powers standing.

Germany paid no heed to Serbia and sent all troops even from the Italian front (Austria-Hungary said they would be able to defeat what remained of Italy) into the western front. On 9/12/1917, Switzerland made a 3rd invasion of Germany with 2,500 troops, 8 aircraft, and 30 tanks. 350 people died from the Swiss invasion.

The Swiss knew that Germany would beat them if they fought a face-to-face invasion with Germany and fought in a guerrilla war in Germany and used the scorched earth strategy planning to defeat the Germans the way Hannibal Barca almost defeated Rome. On 3/31/1918 the Swiss invasion was beat back and on 4/2/1918, Switzerland fell to German occupation.

Germany occupied Denmark, the Baltic coast, Finland, Sweden, Norway, Luxemburg, Netherlands, the Heligoland (Osthanover, place north of Germany), Corsica, and Belgium. They planned Betrieb Landebahn (operation Runway in English) the objective was to strangle Great Britain, France, Italy, and Portugal into submission by blocking their ports and destroying their trade routes (the Germans said that if this didn't work, they would surely lose the war).

When the French, Portuguese coast and capital, British, and Italian coast surrendered to Germany, a total 996,000,000 marines were recruited to invade what didn't surrender while 200,000 guards was recruited to guard the coast and Lisbon, Portugal's capital city, Bismarck the 2nd called Wilhelm the 2nd and told him operation runway had been a success.

But sadly, the German will to fight on started to falter and in 1920, Germany finally gave up on World War 1 and agreed to peace on this condition, they would keep their possessions in Africa and all their other colonies would be puppet states of Germany. In 1923 democracy took a hold of Germany and Wilhelm the 2nd was exiled.

In 1933, a man named Adolf Hitler said that he would bring back the glory days of Germany. In 1941, Hitler declared they had been victorious against the USSR (the soviet union), Great Britain, France, USA, Poland, and Turkey. But in 1944 the Tide on the eastern front of World War 2 was switched.

In 1945, Hitler killed himself and the Germans gave up hope for the old Germany to be brought back was lost. Germany was separated into 2 directions after world war 2, west and east Germany, and with that the legacy that Germany once had on the world was now gone.

**Pretty good, huh?**

**Rate**

**Comment**

**Favorite**

**Follow**


End file.
